Reg Noble
Edward Reginald Noble (June 23, 1895–January 19, 1962) of Collingwood, Ontario, was a Canadian professional forward who played 17 professional seasons in the National Hockey Association (NHA) and National Hockey League (NHL) for the Toronto Blueshirts, Montreal Canadiens, Toronto St. Pats, Montreal Maroons, Detroit Cougars, Detroit Falcons and Detroit Red Wings. He was a three-time winner of the Stanley Cup, with Toronto and Montreal and inductee of the Hockey Hall of Fame. He was also the last active NHL player from both the NHL's inaugural season and the 1910s. Playing career Reg Noble started his professional career with the Toronto Blueshirts in their ill-fated season of 1916-17. The club was suspended by the league and he was assigned by the league to the Montreal Canadiens for the rest of the season. The following year, the new NHL assigned the Toronto franchise to the Toronto Arena owners and Noble signed with the team. The Blueshirts, despite the ownership difficulty and several personnel changes, won the NHL title and defeated Vancouver for the Stanley Cup championship. Noble would stay with the franchise as it became the Arenas, and later the St. Pats, eventually traded to the Montreal Maroons in the 1924-25 season. The St. Pats would win the Stanley Cup again in 1922, a season when Noble was playing coach and captain. One season after joining the Maroons, the Maroons themselves would win the Stanley Cup in 1926. In 1927, he was traded to the new Detroit franchise in the NHL, then named the Falcons. He would play for the franchise for six season, eventually returning by trade to the Maroons in 1932–33. He retired with 181 goals in 536 games in the NHA and NHL. He was inducted posthumously into the Hall of Fame in 1962. Career statistics Source: Awards & achievements * 1914–15 - OHA-Jr. First All-Star Team * 1918 -Stanley Cup Championship (Torontos) * 1922 -Stanley Cup Championship (Toronto St. Pats) * 1926 -Stanley Cup Championship (Montreal Maroons) * 1962 - Inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame Transactions * November 25, 1916 - signed as a free agent by Toronto (NHA) * February 11, 1917 - assigned to Montreal Canadiens (NHA) by NHA in dispersal of Toronto (NHA) players * December 5, 1917 - signed as a free agent by Toronto (NHL) * November 1, 1921 - named player coach of Toronto (NHL). * November 1, 1922 - resigned as coach and captain of Toronto (NHL) * December 9, 1924 - traded to Montreal Maroons by Toronto for $8,000. * October 4, 1927 - traded to Detroit by Montreal Maroons for $7,500. * December 9, 1932 - traded to Montreal Maroons by Detroit for John Gallagher. Source: External links * Category:Retired in 1934 Category:Cleveland Indians players Category:Born in 1895 Category:Dead in 1962 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Cougars players Category:Detroit Falcons players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Montreal Maroons players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Arenas players Category:Toronto Blueshirts players Category:Toronto St. Michael's Majors alumni Category:Toronto St. Pats players